Stupid Cupid
by heart11broken
Summary: Derek and Casey are couple-less on Valentine's day. A party home from college might cheer them up! Songfic to Stupid Cupid by Mandy Moore!


**Hi everybody! Here is a Valentine's Day one-shot I wrote and didn't get to finish yesturday. It isn't great, but I think it turned out all right. It is a songfic to the song Stupid Cupid by Mandy Moore. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the song or the show LWD, because if I did Derek and Casey would have been together long ago. **

Stupid Cupid

_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy,  
I'd like to clip your wings off so you can't fly.  
I am in love and it's crying shame  
& I know that you're the one to blame!  
Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me._

_I can't believe it is Valentine's Day and I don't have a boyfriend,_ Casey thought glumly, walking through the living room at the Valentine's Day. It seemed that everywhere she looked, there was couples. Sheldon and Emily, Kendra and a guy named Mark, Max and Amy, even Sam and some girl named Alexis! The only other person walking down the hall alone was Derek, who appeared to be thinking the same thing. And as a matter of fact, he was.

_This is the first year I have been alone on Valentine's Day and it totally sucks, _Derek thought. He saw Casey giving him the _Oh My Gosh these couples_ look, which he grimly returned with an added look of repulsion. He walked over to her.

"I can't believe we came home from Toronto for this," he muttered. "A couples party- at our house!" Casey nodded. "I agree completely."

"Hey everybody?" Emily called. "Time to play Spin the Bottle!"

All the couples eagerly walked over and sat in a circle. "_Spin the Bottle?_" Derek asked incredulously. "Isn't that a little old school?"

"No!" Derek and Casey heard 8 no's. They muttered something and grudgingly sat down.

Emily spun the bottle first. "Sam!" she said, surprised. She bent down and gave him a peck.

Kendra was next. "Yes, I got Mark!" They kissed for about ten seconds.

Then it was Derek. He spun the bottle aggressively. It slowed down after twenty seconds and finally came to a stop. In front of Casey.

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "I don't have to kiss her do I?" Derek asked.

"YES!"

Derek rolled his eyes and leaned over to Casey. He gently brushed her lips and immediately pulled slightly back, his eyes as big as saucers. "Holy crap," they both whispered.

_I can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning, 'bout a half past eight.  
I'm actin' like a lovesick fool.  
You even got me carryin' his books to school  
hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me.  
You mixed me up for good right from the very start.  
Hey, go play Robin Hood, with somebody else's heart._

The room was deathly quiet. Sam was the first to break the silence. "Ok, um, let's get on with the game, shall we?"

Everyone nodded slowly.

Casey was sitting on her bed. Everyone had gone home, and Derek was in his room. _I can't believe I kissed Derek,_ she thought, _and I loved it!_ She remembered how electricity had shocked her. _Why do I want to kiss him again? _

_You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,  
and I don't feature what you're putting down.  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine,  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
hey hey, set me free.  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me._

Little did Casey and Derek know, Lizzie and Edwin had seen the kiss and were evaluating it in the games closet.

"Do you think they felt anything when they kissed?" Lizzie whispered urgently.

"Oh, definitely."

"I don't get this. Derek isn't Casey's type at all!"

"Lizzie, Lizzie Lizzie. Love rules out all types and morals, and everything else."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I'm right!"

Meanwhile, Derek was pacing his room. He balled his fists and growled. "Forget this," he said.

He walked out of his room and into Casey's.

"Casey."

"What Der.." Casey was cut off as Derek pressed his lips onto hers.

_You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,  
and I don't feature what you're putting down.  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine,  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine.  
Hey, hey. Set me free  
Stupid cupid stop picking on me.  
Hey hey, Set me free  
Stupid cupid, stop picking on me._

**Please Review!**


End file.
